Blog użytkownika:SrebrnaStal/Dziękuje, że jesteś
Powitać! To opo na konkurs. Dodatkowe info: *'Nowi bohaterowie;' *'To Berk;' *'Jeśli pojawią się nieliczne błędy interpunkcyjne, ortograficzne itp. to sorry :P' *'Jeśli ktos płakał to nie ponoszę odpowiedzialności za szkody, które wywołało odwodnienie :V' Zaczynamy! *** Siedziałem przy biurku, wpatrzony w jakiś nieokreślony punkt za oknem. Niebo już dawno pokrył granat nocy, miliony gwiazd lśniły na czarnym firmamencie układając się w przeróżne konstelacje, te dobrze mi znane i te, o których istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia. Przez lufcik wlatywał do pokoju spokojny wiatr. Był chłodny, ale w przyjemny sposób-niósł za sobą orzeźwienie, dawał odetchnąć od parnoty niedawno przeszłej burzy. W jego lekkim powiewie mogłem jeszcze wyczuć zapach deszczu, lecz woń ta z każdym powiewem stawała się coraz bardziej odległa. Odłożyłem ołówek, spojrzałem na świstek papieru, pustą kartkę przypominającą mi tylko o tym, co miałem zrobić. Jednak nie miałem ani pomysł na wykonanie tego, ani nawet chęci, aby trochę się wysilić. Westchnąłem tylko, kierując wzrok na nocne niebo, na gwiazdy, na konstelacje, które znam i o których nie mam pojęcia. -Nie śpisz? Z rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie delikatny głos. Obróciłem głowę w stronę drzwi, w których stała niska, nieco pulchna kobieta o pyzatych, rumianych policzkach i okrągłej twarzy. Czarne włosy, związane w długi do łopatek warkocz zdawały się zlewać z półmrokiem panującym w pokoju. Jej usta układały się w kształt łagodnego uśmiechu, mimo iż w brązowych oczach dostrzegłem wątłą iskrę zmartwienia. -Nie. – odparłem tylko, mój głos nie zdradzał żadnych emocji. -Coś cię martwi? – powoli przekroczyła próg, wkraczając do pokoju. Ruchy kobiety były sprężyste, choć gdy tylko podeszła, wątłe światło świecy rzuciło na jej twarz delikatne cienie zmarszczek, które zaprzeczały prężnej postawie. – Chcesz coś powiedzieć? Usiadła na moim łóżku. Nie narzucała się, czekała aż sam otworzę przed nią swoje myśli. Nie było jednak jak zaprzeczać: znała mnie na wylot, doskonale wiedziała, gdy coś leżało mi na sercu. Zakręciłem ołówkiem. Przyrząd obracał się przez chwilę niczym śmigło, po czym zaczął stopniowo zwalniać by nagle wstrzymać swój ruch, gdy zatrzymałem go palcem. Spojrzałem w stronę nieba, potem na poruszany lekkim wiatrem ognik świecy, aż w końcu przekręciłem krzesło przodem do mamy i tak też usiadłem. -Chodzi o tatę, prawda? – doskonale odgadła moje myśli. -Tak. – skinąłem. -Choć tu do mnie. – zachęciła, klepiąc pościel tuż obok siebie. Usłuchałem. Ciężko odpadłem na ciepłą kołdrę wykonaną z gęstego futra jaka-pamiętam jak mama podarowała mi go razem z tatą, gdy stary koc przestał nadawać się do użytku. Miętosiłem czarne pukle, w końcu jednak spojrzałem na rodzicielkę. -Zawsze, gdy patrzę ci w oczy, synku, widzę twego ojca. – szepnęła głosem odległym, będącym gdzieś daleko w wspomnieniach. Miała rację, niemal cały wdałem się w nią. Tępa postura, pyzate policzki, czarne włosy. Tylko oczy miałem niebieskie, jak mój tato. Wyjątkowy odcień błękitu niby czyste jezioro w pogodny dzień i tylko kilka jaśniejszych cętek, które zdawały się być pojedynczymi chmurami, odbijającymi się na tafli ów jeziora. Mama uniosła swą pooraną od pracy dłoń, dotykając mój okrągły policzek. Ciepło jej ciała, karbowana skóra, choć nierówna, sucha to jednak taka przyjemna, przypominały mi o dawnych czasach, gdy znów miałem dziesięć lat. Przykryłem dłoń mamy swoją ręką i powoli zdjąłem z swojej twarzy. -Wiem o tym. – szepnąłem. Objęła mnie, przyciągając ku sobie. Oparłem policzek na jej ramieniu, pozwalając, aby gładziła me czarne, skręcone w długie dredy włosy. -Powinien być tu już dwa dni temu. – bąknąłem. -Wiem skarbie, wiem… - mruknęła mi do ucha. – Ale nie martw się, tato jest silnym wikingiem, jednym z najlepszych wojowników. To była ich ostatnia wyprawa, teraz pozostanie z nami już na zawsze. Ucałowała mnie w czubek głowy. Przemawiała jak do małego dziecka, jak wtedy, gdy siedmioletni ja pytałem, kiedy przypłynie tato. -Nie widzieliśmy go dwa lata. Co jeśli nie wróci? -Wróci, wróci. – pocieszała kobieta. – Zaufaj mi i uwierz w niego. Przez chwilę tylko trwaliśmy w tej samem pozycji, milcząc. Pozwalałem, aby oplatała moje dredy wokół swych palców, gdy w końcu odezwała się: -Na pewno jutro już będzie. Przygotowałeś dla niego prezent? Dzień Ojca tuż-tuż. Spojrzałem smętnie na pustą kartkę. Zawsze, gdy tylko udało mu się wrócić na te dwa, trzy dni do domu, akurat w święto, dawałem mu laurkę. Robiłem tak w wieku sześciu, siedmiu, dziesięciu, jedenastu i trzynastu lat-by tylko wtedy wojownikom udało się odwiedzić naszą wyspę przed kolejnymi wyprawami. -Jeszcze nie. – mruknąłem. – Spokojnie, zdążę. Podniosłem głowę, wstałem i usiadłem z powrotem, przy biurku. Wziąłem ołówek w rękę i zacząłem nim stukać o blat. Mama siedziała przez chwilę na moim łóżku, patrząc na niemy sygnał, aby wyszła. W końcu dźwignęła się na nogi i rzucając krótkie „tylko nie siedź za długo.” Opuściła pokój, zamknąwszy drzwi za sobą. Zostałem sam. Pochylony nad pustą kartką, myślałem o tych wszystkich chwilach, gdy tato był przy mnie-czyli do myślenia miałem nie za dużo. Prawda, zawsze był zabawny, miły, chętnie spędzał ze mną czas, ale czułem się przy nim jak przy koledze, a nie rodzicu, z którym mógłbym porozmawiać, który byłby dla mnie kimkolwiek ważnym. Był osobą, która pojawiała się na chwilę, by zaraz zniknąć. Był jakby zupełnie obcy. Bo ile ja właściwie spędziłem z nim czasu w ciągu tych piętnastu lat? Miesiąc? Wizja wspólnego życia z nim wydawała się przerażająca. Mama i tato będą pewnie zachwyceni-w końcu razem już na zawsze. Jednak fakt, iż przyjdzie tutaj mężczyzna, którego niemal nie znam, który przez tyle lat był nieobecny, mimo iż bardzo go potrzebowaliśmy wprawiał mnie w złość. Powinien być mi najbliższy, a tym czasem jestem nieznajomym mu dzieckiem. Zacisnąłem ołówek w pieści, tak mocno, że ten pęknął na pół. Wściekły, rzuciłem zepsuty przyrząd o biurko, po czym skoczyłem na łóżko, okrywając całe swe ciało kocem z jaka; kryjąc się przed całym światem. Tylko delikatna poświata płynąca z ognika świecy odrywała mnie od myśli, że wszystko wokół to tylko wielka, czarna plama. Nie pamiętam, kiedy zasnąłem. Przez koc z jaka przebiły się pojedyncze promienie słońca, trafiając wprost w me oczy. Sen umknął z mych powiek. Zdjąłem z siebie pościel. Która godzina? Wstałem z ociąganiem i wyjrzałem przez okno. Wioska tętniła życiem. Wszechobecny ruch i gwar wskazywał na późne popołudnie. Cofając się z powrotem do środka, natrafiłem na jakiś przedmiot. Pod ręką miałem połamany ołówek oraz pustą kartkę. Przypomniałem sobie sytuację z nocy, oraz uświadomiłem sobie, iż nie zdmuchnąłem świecy, tak, więc teraz miałem już tylko połowę z tego, co zostało wczoraj. Zgasiłem płomyk i wyszedłem z pokoju. -Długo dziś spałeś. – powiedziała mama, gdy tylko postawiłem nogę na parterze. – Przegapiłeś śniadanie. -Przepraszam. – odparłem tylko. Zaczęła przygotowywać obiad, tudzież późne śniadanie: kurczak i kilka ziemniaków z ogniska. Zasiadłem do stołu. Chciałem zapytać czy pomóc, lecz z góry wiedziałem, jaka będzie odpowiedź: „Nie, ty siedź, ja się wszystkim zajmę.”. Czasem miałem niemiłe wrażenie, że za mało pomagam mamię. Widząc jej suche dłonie, zmarszczki zmęczenia, mimo iż miała dopiero 35 lat, coś za każdym razem kuło mnie w pierś. -Mamo, usiądź, ja zrobię obiad. – wstałem. -Nie, ty siedź, ja się wszyst… - zaczęła z uśmiechem, lecz ja już trzymałem widelec, jednocześnie przekonując ją do spoczynku przy stole. – Synku, naprawdę nie trzeba… Nie słuchałem jej protestów, zamiast tego próbowałem odnaleźć w pamięci momenty, w których patrzyłem jak mama gotuje i coś z tego wyciągnąć. Ile mają się piec ziemniaki? Jak sprawdzić czy są gotowe? Kurczak powinien być złocisty czy brązowy? To się czymś różni? A może chodzi o skórkę? -Wena twórcza nadeszła? – zaśmiała się pogodnie. -Słucham? Ach, ta laurka? Nie, nie przyszła… tato przypłynął? -Jeszcze nie… - mruknęła. Zapadła cisza, która trwała aż do momentu, w którym podałem zwęglone ziemniaki i czarnego kurczaka. Wtedy mama zaśmiała się perliście, a ja pokryłem się rumieńcami wstydu, po chwili jednak także zacząłem się śmiać. Wieczorem zapanował istny harmider. Na horyzoncie pojawiły się statki, którymi wojownicy dwa lata temu odpłynęli. Niemal cała wioska zebrała się w porcie, czekając na swoim mężów, ojców i starych znajomych. Ja natomiast siedziałem na górze, w swoim pokoju, patrząc na okręty, których posuwiste fale powoli pchały ku brzegom wyspy, za każdym razem przybliżając mnie do spotkania z ojcem. Radosny krzyk rozerwał wieczorną ciszę, gdy tylko statki zatrzymały się w porcie. Czkawka-nasz Wódz-przepchnał się pomiędzy przejętym tłumem, w czym pomogła mu jego Nocna Furia, Szczerbatek. Jako pierwszy witał, uściskał dłonie tym, którzy przybyli. Wojownicy, zaraz po spotkaniu z Wodzem, rzucili się w zgromadzonych ludzi, szukając swych rodzin i starych przyjaciół. Kilka smoków latało na głowami wikingów, szukając wzrokiem swych ludzkich przyjaciół. Spostrzegłem kilku meżczyzk powalonych przez Gronkle, Straszliwce czy Zębirogi, które miażdżyły swych opiekunów w szaleńczym uścisku. Tylko ja się nie uśmiechałem... Radosny śmiech mamy usłyszałem nawet w moim pokoju. W duecie rechotał głęboki, nieco chrapliwy męski głos. Uchyliłem drzwi i wślizgnąłem się na korytarz. Powoli, zachowując ciszę zszedłem po schodach. Na dole spostrzegłem rosłego wikinga o szerokich ramionach. Miał kwadratową szczękę i jasne, zaplecione w małe warkocze włosy, oraz podobnie uczesaną gęstą brodę. Tam gdzie ciała mężczyzny nie zakrywała zbroja, dostrzegłem liczne blizny. Nosił mamę na rękach, kręcąc się i podrzucając ją niby małe dziecko. -Jak dobrze, że już wróciłeś! – chichotała mama, niemal krzyczała. -Nigdzie się już nie wybieram. – zapewniał mężczyzna. – Na zawsze z tobą, na zawsze, na zawsze, na zawsze razem. Pochylił się, odsypując jej twarz pocałunkami, postawił ją, zakręcił tak, aby wykonała piruet, po czym tak po prostu przytulił. Trwali w miłosnym uścisku dłuższy moment. Kobieta odsunęła się od jego ciepłej piersi, na rumianym policzku widziałem spływającą łzę. Uniosła swe zmęczone pracą dłonie, dotykając policzków taty, jakby upewniwszy się, iż jest on prawdziwy. Mężczyzna delikatnie objął swymi dużymi rękami jej chude nadgarstki. -Kocham cię. – szepnął. -Ja też cię kocham. – zaszlochała mama. Wróciłem do swojego pokoju. Szykowałem się do snu, gdy usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Usiadłem na łóżku, starając się uspokoić. Dobrze wiedziałem, kto jest po drugiej stronie. Przetarłem spocone dłonie, odetchnąłem głęboko i powiedziałem nieco drżącym głosem: -Otwarte… Drzwi otworzyły się, a do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna. Jego krok był nieco niepewny. Nie minęła chwila, a stał przede mną, kryjąc dłonie za plecami, lekko pochylając głowę, by móc spojrzeć mi w oczy. -Cześć, synku. – szepnął, na jego twarzy spoczął nieśmiały uśmiech. -Cześć tato. – odparłem, wskazując ręką krzesło. – Usiądź. Usłuchał. Chwycił siedzenie i przyciągnął do siebie tak sprawnie, jakby złapał wykałaczkę. Usiadł. Cisza zaległa nad mani jak zbliżająca się burza. -Spóźniłeś się. – przerwałem milczenie pierwszym zdanie, jakie stanęło mi na języku. -Wiem, wiem… -skinął głową, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Nic nie powiedział, więc ja też trzymałem usta zaciśnięte. Skupiłem oczy na palcach, które nerwowo zginałem i prostowałem. -Wiem też… - odezwał się nagle. Podniosłem gwałtownie głowę, napotykając jego błękitne oczy; takie same jak moje. -… wiem też, że długo mnie nie było. Nie było mnie przez ten cały czas, kiedy powinienem być. -Powinieneś. – szepnąłem. Coś ściskało moje gardło. Tato przetarł oko-nie wiedziałem czy jakaś stara blizna mu dokuczyła, czy rzeczywiście zaczynał płakać. -Chciałbym podejść do ciebie, przytulić, pocałować w czoło, podnieść, powiedzieć „tęskniłem za tobą” i usłyszeć odpowiedź. – głos taty drżał, w niebieskich oczach dostrzegłem światło świecy, odbijającej się od ich szklistej powierzchni. – ale jestem świadom tego, że jestem dla ciebie całkiem obcą osobą. Mógłbyś się przestraszyć, poczuć niepewnie. – wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze, jego twarz czerwieniała z żalu. – Zrozumiem, jeśli… jeśli będę dla ciebie tylko kolegą. Ale teraz postaram się, aby było lepiej. Przysunął się bliżej, by sięgnąć do mnie ręką. Położył swą dużą, ciepłą dłoń na moim ramieniu, delikatnie gładząc skórę kciukiem. Nie mogłem się ruszyć, tylko na niego patrzyłem. Byliśmy sobie obcy, ja nic nie wiedziałem o nim a on nie znał mnie. Świadomość tego wszystkiego bolała. -Chcę być dla ciebie ojcem. Ale podjąłem już tyle decyzji, na które ty nie miałeś żadnego wpływu. Teraz twoja kolej. Jeśli nie będziesz chciał, nie ma sprawy. Wstał, zabierając swą dłoń z mego ramienia. Dotknąłem jeszcze ciepłej od jego dotyku skóry. -I mam coś dla ciebie. – dodał. – Taki mały prezent. Wyjął z kieszeni małe zawiniątko. Patrzyłem na zwiniętą szmatkę, spoczywającą na dłoni taty. Ostrożnie chwyciłem prezent, lustrując go spojrzeniem. Zwróciłem wzrok na mężczyznę. -Otwórz. – zachęcił. Rozwinąłem tobołek i odłożyłem materiał na bok. Na mej dłoni leżał kamyk wielkością dorównujący jedynie kciukowi. Nie był to jednak zwykły odłamek skalny. Trzymałem szmaragdowo-błękitny bursztyn, w którego wnętrzu iskrzyły złotawe detale. Jego gładkie brzegi zdawały się świecić w półmroku, a ciemniejszy środek jakby skrywał tajemnicę. -Królewski Bursztyn. – szepnąłem, muskając palcem jego chłodną powierzchnię, próbując uwierzyć, że jest prawdziwy. -Gdy miałeś siedem lat kochałeś bursztyny. – przypomniał tato. – Kiedyś powiedziałeś, że gdy znajdę ci taki bursztyn to będę najlepszym tatą na świecie. -Pamiętałeś… -Pamiętałem. I cały czas szukałem. – ujął moje palce, składając je w zaciśniętą na bursztynie pieść. – Jest twój i tylko twój. I niczyj więcej. -Dz-dziękuje… - wydukałem tylko, patrząc w jego błękitne oczy, które zdawały się lustrzanym odbiciem moich. -Naprawdę, nie musisz. Puścił moje dłonie, wstał i wyszedł. Drzwi cicho się za nim zamknęły. Zostałem sam, nadal ściskając w dłoniach cenny klejnot. Po chwili usiadłem przy biurku, chwyciłem ułamany ołówek i zacząłem kreślić linie na kartce. Blask bursztynu zdawał się lśnić mocniej niż płomień świecy. Zerwałem się o świcie, aby przygotować śniadanie. Tym razem jednak postanowiłem zrobić chleb, posmarowany masłem, oraz pieczoną rybę-jedyne, co w miarę mi wychodzi. Przygotowałem stół, układając nóż po lewej, a widelec po prawej… a może robiło się na odwrót? Nie ważne! Podałem jedzenie, tak, aby w miarę dobrze się prezentowało. Nieco przypaloną rybę nałożyłem sobie. Czekałem na rodziców, ściskając w dłoni Królewski bursztyn, z którego wykonałem prosty wisiorek, a drugą ręką trzymałem prezent. Na dół zeszła mama, a widząc to wszystko klasnęła w dłonie. -Ćśśś… - syknąłem, wiedząc, że zaraz rzuci jakąś głośna pochwałę. Skinęła głową i na paluszkach usiadła na swoim miejscu. Przyglądała się śniadaniu, aż nagle parsknęła śmiechem: -Spaliłeś rybę? Przewróciłem oczami. -Mamo… -Starałeś się, wiem. – uśmiech zdobiący jej twarz przybrał na silę. – Tato zaraz zejdzie. Jak na sygnał głośne kroki rozległy się na górze. Dudnienie przeniosło się na schodu i po chwili mężczyzna był już na dole. -Cześć tato. – mruknąłem, rozciągając wargi w uśmiechu. Podszedłem do nieco zaskoczonego wikinga, wyciągając ku niemu laurkę. – Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Dnia Ojca. -To dziś? – zdziwił się. Spojrzał na mój bohomaz: nasze karykatury i wielki napis „Dla początkującego taty” a pod spodem nieśmiałe „Kocham cię”. Powoli odebrał od mnie prezent, uważnie badając jego każdy cal. Zakrył usta dłonią. Był twardym, nieugiętym wojownikiem, najlepszym ze wszystkich, ale w tej jednej chwili jego oczy błysnęły iskrami wzruszenia. -Bałem się, że już nigdy nie zobaczę twoich arcydzieł. – zaśmiał się, choć jego głos łamały łzy. -Bardzo śmieszne. – burknąłem, ale nie byłem zły. Sam miałem ochotę wyśmiać te bazgroły. Mama uśmiechnęła się, unosząc rękę, w której już trzymała kromkę chleba. -No to smacznego chłopcy! Zarechotaliśmy zgodnie. Spojrzałem na tatę, nasze twarze zdobiły szczere uśmiechy. Zbliżyłem się, pozwalając, aby jego potężne ramiona oplotły mnie w delikatnym, ciepłym uścisku. -Dziękuje synku, za tę szansę. -Dziękuje tato, za to, że jesteś… *** Koniec! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone